


Slice of Klance

by Brookeroni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, They shower together, it's completely just pure love and fluff, klance, sapppy piece of shit, stress relieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: College is stressful and Lance needs a break. The best course of action? Bake a cake with Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me like a couple months on and off cause of school but oh well it's finally finished and I have another that's basically finished. So please enjoy!

College can get pretty stressful to say the least. Not necessarily the classes per say, but living on your own, paying bills, car payments, working, going to classes, finishing assignments, etc.. Juggling all that and possibly a love and social life is extremely hard and sometimes you just need a break. That’s exactly why Lance impulsively bought a large box of chocolate cake mix, two cans of blue and red frosting, and all the ingredients needed to make the cake.

Arriving later than he usually does from classes, struggling to unlock his apartment door with all the grocery bags that hang off his arms, only to find that he locked the door instead of unlocking it and begins to wonder if he had forgotten to lock it earlier that morning. Lance walks into the apartment after unlocking the door once more to see all the lights on and his boyfriend lounging on the couch watching some loud show on the T.V. in the living room.

Keith lifts himself with his forearm to look over the couch, “What took you so long?” Keith looks at Lance raising an eyebrow and has a slight lift to his voice.

Lance kicks the door closed with his foot before walking over to Keith, bags still on his arms, replying with, “Thanks for such a warm welcome. I ran to the store after class.” Giving Keith a peck on the forehead before walking over to the kitchen and setting all the groceries on the kitchen counter that protrudes from the wall. Keith gets up from the couch and joins Lance in putting away all the items he got from the store.

It’s a process they go through every weekend when they usually go shopping together for weekly groceries. Keith asks about how Lance’s classes went and Lance rants about all his teachers that pissed him off that day and all the assignments and test he needs to complete. Lance then in return asks Keith about his day and Keith explains how he got into a fight with one of his teachers about how his teaching is awful and he should be fired already and he almost punched this guy on campus because he was in Keith’s way and, even after being asked multiple times, wouldn’t move. Lance laughs at Keith’s story as his voice gets harsher and he calls the other boy a “Dill weed”.

They finish putting a majority of the groceries away and Lance gets the cake mix, frosting, and ingredients out before turning to Keith, box and frosting in hand. “Let’s make a cake.”

“Why did you waste money on a cake and decorations when we have bills to pay in a couple of days?” Keith puts a hand on his hip and takes the cake box to inspect it.

“Cause we’re stressed and need something to take our minds off of it.” Lance grabs Keith’s wrist and gives him his signature puppy eyes. Keith looks at Lance and gives in, it’s not like Keith could have said no in the first place.

“Alright get the eggs and milk. I’ll grab the bowls, measuring cups, and the dry ingredients.” Lance fist pumps and goes to the fridge to grab the supplies necessary. Once the eggs and milk were set out Lance goes to the CD player and puts on some Shakira. Keith recognizes the song almost immediately, it’s _Rabiosa_ by Shakira, the only reason Keith knows the song is because Lance plays it all the time, whenever he’s in the shower, driving, studying, cooking, basically anything and everything he’s doing.

Keith sends a look at Lance saying he’s already done with him. Lance just laughs and dances his way back into the kitchen. “Alright then let’s start making this cake.” Lance grabs the biggest bowl and the cake mix, ripping open the cake mix and making it go everywhere. Lance slowly turns his head toward Keith, eyes wide and mouth open. Keith just stares back at Lance with disbelief.

Lance rushes to clean up the mess and pushes what mix he can into the bowl. “See it’s all cleaned up and ready to be baked.” Lance takes the eggs from the counter and begins to crack them individually in a separate bowl.

“Why are you doing that?” Keith points towards the egg bowl and looks towards Lance.

“Doing what?” Lance questions as he continues to break the eggs and pick out bits of shell.

“Cracking the eggs in a different bowl then the mix?” Keith walks closer to Lance and rests his elbows on the only available counter surface that isn’t covered in chocolate powder cake mix closest to the baking boy.

“Oh!” Lance grabs the milk and vegetable oil, measuring them out before pouring them in with the eggs. “Well for one it’s so if you get any shell bits in there you can easily get them out and then so you can put all the wet ingredients together before mixing them into the dry ingredients. It’s how mamá and Abuela taught me.”

Keith hums in acknowledgment too mesmerized in Lance’s soft expression from talking about his family to form a complete a comment.

Lance looks over at Keith quickly to catch a glimpse of his expression. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Lance scrubs at his face hoping to get whatever it is off. Keith chuckles a little before grabbing Lance’s hands, bring them down to their chests, and kissing Lance. Lance moans and sinks into the kiss bringing his hands out of Keith’s clasp to cup the other boy’s face. Keith peeks his eyes open, reaches for the bag of flour, grabs a handful, and dumps it on Lance’s head. Lance gasps and jumps back from Keith. With eyes wide and arms raised Lance looks at Keith before lunging for the flour and beginning his assault on Keith.

The black haired boy tries to protect himself as much as possible by sacrificing his forearms. Lance circles around the poor boy getting flour in every crevice of Keith’s body. Keith has had enough. The flour covered man runs over to the living room and grabs Lance’s plastic light saber off the ground, gives a battle cry, and runs towards Lance, revenge in his eyes and saber swinging wildly. Lance’s eyes grow wide as he realizes the amount of vengeance he’s about to be hit with. Once Keith enters the kitchen Lance throws the flour to the ground, creating a flour-explosion. Keith is blinded for a hot second before he says “Fuck it” and begins to swing randomly. Screams of fear and retribution mixed with loud “ow’s” fill the apartment. Eventually, they are sitting on the kitchen floor now covered in flour, exhausted.

“We should probably get that cake in the oven so it can cook before we pass out.” Lance states turning to Keith, skin looking like it’s been splattered with paint, but flour, his whole body paler than before and his hair a new shade of ashy gray.

“You’re right. Let’s get this sucker in the oven and get all this flour off of us.” Keith pushes himself off the ground and sticks out a hand to help up Lance.

“Alright, I’ll get it in the oven you get in the shower and I’ll join you later.” Lance says completely neutral while beginning to pick up the kitchen and grabs the cake. Keith pecks Lance on the cheek and walks towards the bathroom.

Eventually, Lance does join Keith in the shower, covered in even more flour than before.

“Thanks for picking it all up yourself.” Keith turns towards Lance back now facing the spout. Lance leans down and gives Keith a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into Keith’s hair. Keith melts into the motions becoming putty in Lance’s magical hands. Once Lance deems Keith’s hair clean of flour he pushes him underneath the running water letting the foam run down his arms as he washes out the soap. They switch spots and Keith runs his fingers through Lance’s hair before beginning to shampoo it. They take turns cleaning each other, wiping away all the flour off themselves and soothing each other's bodies of stress. Keith kisses at the bruises that bloomed on Lance’s from his lightsaber attack and Lance studies Keith’s scars, already knowing the meaning and story behind each.

They finish their shower and head to the bedroom to find comfy clothes to throw on and sleep in. They go back into the kitchen just as the timer beeps for the cake to be pulled out. Lance grabs two Hello Kitty oven mitts and takes out the baked good. The smell of chocolate cake fills the apartment and makes Keith take a deep breath, taking in the scent. They leave it to cool before beginning to decorate it and walk over to the living room settling on the couch to begin a movie while they wait. Of course Lance’s go to is The Bee Movie, however Keith would rather die than watch that movie so the next best thing is a cringy horror movie they can laugh at. They get comfortable Lance’s back against the couch and Keith nestled into Lance with the Cuban boy’s arms wrapped around him placing soft kisses on top of Keith’s head.

A little less than half way through the movie Lance deems the cake cool enough to decorate and forces a half asleep Keith to begin making a masterpiece. Lance hands Keith the red icing, keeping the blue for himself. Lance begins to make random designs on his side of the cake and Keith decides to legitimately decorate the cake and starts to line the cake bottom and top with dollops of frosting. At one point in the decorating Lance starts to eat his icing straight out of the tube rather than use it on the cake. Keith shakes his head and confiscates Lance’s icing. Lance protests against it before Keith notices how blue Lance’s mouth now is from all the frosting and starts to laugh.

“It looks like you sucked off a smurf man.” Keith continues to laugh while saying it and has to catch his breath a bit before shooing Lance off to brush his teeth. Lance grumbles all the way to the bathroom before Keith hears the faucet start to run. Lance comes back a little bit later skin looking fresher too, having taken the time to also take care of his face. Keith greets him back him with a soft kiss and a presentation of their beautiful cake.

“It’s gorgeous, our child is a wonderful creation Keith. I can’t wait to eat him.” Lance rubs his hands together and licks his lips before walking over to grab a knife from the cabinet. He comes back with a paper plate too and cuts right down the middle. “Alright, let's go eat this, finish that movie, and finally sleep.”

Lance walks over to the couch again plate and fork in hand. They get situated one more time but this time in a more efficient way with Lance against the couch’s arm and Keith in between his legs, cake balanced in Keith’s lap. The black haired boy would switch off with feeding himself some cake and feeding Lance a piece.

Once the cake and movie were finished they headed off to bed. Crawling under the cover and huddling together on the cold mattress, warming it with their body heat. They exchanged a few quiet words that rang loudly in the dark and silent room, trading a few kisses here and there. Once the “I love you's” and “good night’s” were stated they curled into each other and fall into a restful slumber.

Keith awoke to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and coffee with the warm sun shining through the bedroom windows and Lance’s side of the bed still warm. Keith loved this feeling and he never wanted it to go away. He smiled and took a deep breath before going to join Lance in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr-->http://totally-insane-13.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram--> androgynousgay   
> twitter-->androgynousgay 
> 
> please talk to me


End file.
